Brian Jackson
|luogo di nascita = Bolton |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Brian Jackson è un attore britannico. Esordisce come attore nel 1958 in un episodio della serie televisiva The Adventures of Ben Gunn. Sempre nello stesso anno esordisce nei cinema in Uno sconosciuto nella mia vita. Molte le sue interpretazioni, tra le quali nei film Gorgo (1961), La casa del terrore(1961) e Gli eroi di Telemark (1965); e molte quelle nelle serie televisive, tra le quali Quatermass and the Pit, Agente speciale, Sherlock Holmes e Attenti a quei due. A metà degli anni '80 divenne famoso interpretando, per sei anni, l'Uomo Del Monte negli spot pubblicitari della Del Monte. Divenne celebre la frase a lui associata: «''' L'uomo Del Monte ha detto sì '''» Filomografia *''The Adventures of Ben Gunn, nell'episodio "Marooned" (1958) *Uno sconosciuto nella mia vita'' (Carry on Sergeant) (1958) *''Quatermass and the Pit, negli episodi "The Wild Hunt" (1959) (non accreditato) e "Hob" (1959) (non accreditato) *Private Investigator, nell'episodio "The Director's Wife" (1959) *Danger Man, nell'episodio "Colonel Rodriguez" (1960) *Some Like It Cool'' (1961) *''Gorgo'' (Gorgo) (1961) (non accreditato) *''La casa del terrore'' (Taste of Fear) (1961) (non accreditato) *''Walk a Crooked Mile'' (1961) Miniserie TV *''Agente speciale'' (The Avengers), nell'episodio "Toy Trap" (1961) *''Fortune's Fools'' (1962) Film TV *''Somerset Maugham Hour, nell'episodio "The Closed Shop" (1962) *Ghost Squad'' (Ghost Squad), nell'episodio "Interrupted Requiem" (1963) *''Smuggler's Bay, negli episodi "A Death and a Discovery" (1964), "In the Vault" (1964), "The Auction" (1964) e "A Reward of Fifty Pounds" (1964) *The Children of the New Forest, negli episodi "Into Battle" (1964) e "The Name of Beverley" (1964) *No Hiding Place, nell'episodio "A Place in the Sun" (1965) *Gli eroi di Telemark'' (The Heroes of Telemark) (1965) (non accreditato) *''Dixon of Dock Green, negli episodi "Jigsaw" (1964) e "Nothing to Say" (1966) *Mr. Rose, nell'episodio "The Golden Frame" (1968) *Z Cars, negli episodi "More Ways of Killing the Cat: Part 1" (1968) e "More Ways of Killing the Cat: Part 2" (1968) *Sherlock Holmes, nell'episodio "The Musgrave Ritual" (1968) *William Webb Ellis, Are You Mad?'' (1971) Cortometraggio *''Attenti a quei due'' (The Persuaders!), nell'episodio "Due ragazze di troppo" (1971) *''Gli invincibili'' (The Protectors), nell'episodio "A Kind of Wild Justice" (1972) *''Nearest and Dearest, nell'episodio "Good Time Girl" (1972) *La ragazza di scorta'' (Escort Girls) (1974) *''Gli infallibili tre'' (The New Avengers), nell'episodio "Cat Amongst the Pigeons" (1976) *''The Deadly Females'' (1976) *''Secret Army'' (Secret Army), nell'episodio "What Did You Do in the War, Daddy?" (1977) *''La vendetta della pantera rosa'' (Revenge of the Pink Panther) (1978) *''The Tomorrow People, nell'episodio "Castle of Fear: Part 2" (1978) *BBC2 Playhouse, nell'episodio "A Last Visitor for Mr. Hugh Peter" (1981) *Progettato per uccidere'' (Shadowchaser) (1992) Uscito direttamente in home video *''La mia regina'' (Mrs Brown) (1997) (non accreditato) *''The Big Swap'' (1998) *''Ealing Comedy'' (2008) *''Cash and Curry'' (2008) *''I Confess I Have Sinned'' (2009) Cortometraggio *''Doctors'', nell'episodio "By Hook or by Crook" (2011) Jackson, Brian